


Digital Prayer

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka doesn't take as many pictures as he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Prayer

_Click_

It was a familiar enough sound that it probably wouldn't have woken Soubi if he was anyplace else.  He'd fallen asleep at Ritsuka's, however, and he could count the number of times that had happened over the past two years on one hand.

Soubi slowly opened his eyes, resisting the urge to yawn and rub the sleep away.  Ritsuka stood only five feet from the bed, still in his pajamas, seemingly mesmerized by whatever image of Soubi he'd captured on his camera.

"You don't take as many pictures as you used to," Soubi said quietly, for once not interested in startling Ritsuka into an embarrassed or incensed blush.

"I...I haven't needed to," Ritsuka replied, his voice sounding far away; as far away as his mind apparently was, for him to answer so simply and without a hint of self-consciousness.

Soubi smiled.  "But you need a picture of me sleeping in your bed?" he asked, no longer able to keep from teasing.  Just a little.

 _That_ finally snapped Ritsuka out of his photo-induced daze.  He shut his eyes tight against the flame rising in his cheeks as his ears and tail assumed matching postures of indignation.

Soubi sincerely hoped that Ritsuka always hung on to that little bit of innocence, even when his ears and tail were long gone.

"Soubi!  It's not like that!  I– you– you were–" Ritsuka sighed, then took a deep breath to calm himself.  When he spoke again, his eyes were open but he wasn't quite looking at Soubi.  "You looked peaceful.  And much... younger?  I'm...not used to seeing you like that," he admitted, as if in confession.

Soubi felt his heart beat faster, and reveled in the reverberation it sent through his body.  If he could remember whether he'd ever known how to blush he might've found himself doing so right now, because Ritsuka had been truly _looking_ at him.

"Maybe it's something you will get used to," Soubi replied, possibly as an observation; probably as a prayer.

Ritsuka met his gaze, and while his blush didn't entirely recede, the tension in the rest of his still small frame eased away, evidenced by his tail swishing happily from side to side.  He also _smiled_ , and Soubi thought perhaps praying wasn't so terribly overrated after all, because then Ritsuka said...

"Maybe it is."

 **END**


End file.
